Fight and Flight
by always-unwritten
Summary: When Harry gets injured on a mission Ginny talks to the other woman in his life. His late mother. Similar to my other stories "All you have to do is say hello" "Saying Hello" don't need to read those to read this one. Post DH. CANNON. Please Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Just a nice one shot about Harry and Ginny set about 2 years after DH. I hope you enjoy it!! Please Review

* * *

"Weasley to Bryans and Bryans will score!" shouted the announcer to the audience at the stadium.

The girls yelled in excitement! They were up by ten now, Ginny and Alicia had tied the game. It was early August … the last week of regular season quidditch. If they won this … the one game against the Tornado's they were make it into the post-season for the second consecutive year.

"What a play by chasers Ginny Weasley and Alicia Bryans!" he yelled through the magic microphone.

"And the Harpy's call for a sudden time out" he said again to the confused crowd.

The twelve players walked off the team all equally confused. They had just scored, moving them ahead of the Tornado's , why would they call for a time out right now?

"Hey Alicia what's going on?" Ginny asked, finding her friend and fellow chaser through the confusion of the rest of the team.

"I don't know but I know Limns just got an owl" said Alicia, moving towards the front of the group.

"Alright girls! This concerns no one but Weasley" said Harpies longtime coach Rochelle Limns gesturing Ginny to follow her.

Ginny moved to follow her coach, worries filled her mind. Harry had been gone on a mission in Italy for almost four days now … she hadn't heard from him like she usually did. It had been a dangerous mission, looking for Rodolphus Lestrange was no easy task.

"Weasley" said Limns, she talked without her normal loud, hard voice.

The look of sadness and compassion in her coach's eyes brought her fears of the past couple of days home. She couldn't handle it … it wasn't true … it it …. the tears unintentionally welled up in her large brown eyes.

"No- no no no no no no no" Ginny said quickly begging Limns to contradict her.

"Relax Weasley, he's … not dead. The ministry sent an owl for you, apparently you're one of the people to contact for any medical emergency." said Limns

"Oh thank god" she said, breathing deeply. He was alive … still breathing … heart still beating …

"You're dismissed from the game, I'll have to put our reserve chaser in for you" said Limns, moving back into coach mode.

"Thank You" said Ginny, trying to keep herself from throwing up. It was the owl she never wanted. She was just glad she wasn't the one to read the owl …

She slipped on her practice sweatpants to head to St. Mungos' when Limns called her back.

"Weasley" she called to her from down the field.

"Yes coach" she said, she couldn't even say anything else, not until she found out his condition … not until he was home and healthy.

" I hope he's alright, nobody should have to feel what you're feeling right now, I don't know how you handle your boyfriend being an auror but I know I couldn't handle it." she said to her chaser as a friend, a person, not player to player.

"Thank You coach" she said quietly, trying her hardest to keep the images of Harry's body out of her mind.

Suddenly everything was gone, the air, the fresh grass of the field … and then she was inhaling the cold air of St. Mungo's ICU ward.

She walked into the waiting room to see it packed with every person imaginable. First, she saw her family sitting by the window, taking up the most seats in the waiting room.

"Ginny dear, are you alright?" said Mrs. Weasley, looking at her daughter's appearance.

"No … is he okay?" said Ginny, she wasn't even going to pretend she was okay … she needed him. He was her rock, and he wasn't supposed to not be here!

Instead of her mother, Harry's partner Jack Hills spoke "We don't know yet … they won't let anyone go into his room"

"Are you kidding me?" she said, on the verge of tears. How much could she take? It was as if her world had fallen apart in a matter of minutes and she wasn't sure if it would ever get put back together again.

Ginny walked up to the grumpy looking secretary who obviously believed it was still the 80's.

"Hi, I need to see Harry Potter" she said, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Yeah get in line with all the others" she said not even looking up from her magazine.

That was it. That was all she needed to lose it. Not knowing was torture and she had ever right to know what happened to him, where he was, how he was doing …. god she hoped he was okay.

She pushed through the hallways of nurses and healers and carts of medicine till she found herself inside his room, tears streaming down her face.

That's when she saw him. All batter and torn with an IV in his arm. Her rock, her Harry.

"Oh god" she whispered walking over to his bed, taking his pale hand in her's.

Alone with him at last, she let her heavy tears fall free. All the time of worrying the past week came out in that one moment of a saddened reunion.

'He's not gone, he won 't leave .. it's not his time yet' she told herself over and over again.

"Mrs. Potter …. please don't take him yet" she whispered. She truly had to believe that this would make a difference .. it gave her hope.

"It's not his time yet, I know you miss him but you'll be with him one day .. and I'm selfish and I still need him. I still need him with me here" she said, shaking from her tears.

"I love him so much … he just can't go yet. It would break me." she said, she could barely understand her own words as she became hysterical.

"Gin ..." said Harry weakly.

"Oh my god … harry" she cried as she lay her head on his chest.

"Gin … I'm so sorry" he said, and he truly meant it, he hated getting hurt because he knew how much pain it caused her.

"shh … just relax" she said, calming down. He was there. Alive. Conscious. Talking.

Hours past, the press had gotten their story, her family had come, doctors had checked on him, and he still continued to apologize.

"Ginny" he said for the hundredth time, not that she minded, there was nothing more she wanted to hear than his voice say her name.

"Yea?" she said as she climbed into the hospital bed with him.

"You realize how amazing you are right?" he said softly, he still hadn't regained his strength back completely.

"Yes I know" she said giggling for the first time in what felt like ages.

"You make me better, every time I get injured you make me healthy again" he said snaking his arm around her tiny waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Maybe sometimes … but this time you have to thank your mother" she said remembering her conversation with her boyfriend's mother.

"Huh, Gin what are you talking about?" he asked his girlfriend

"She's let you stay here. She let me keep you for a while longer" said Ginny, wrapping her arms around his neck crying.

Harry was still confused, but he knew he was alive, and Ginny was there.

"Thank you mum" he whispered as the red head in his arms cried herself to sleep.

Lily decided, she could keep him for a while. Till they were old and wrinkly.

-Fin.

* * *

A/N: ta-da! So I hope you liked it. I know it's sad but I would really appreciate your review (anonymous and users). Please please please (with a cherry on top) REVIEW! … that button is not far away!

-Kate


End file.
